


Time Traveler’s Troubles

by ironii



Category: Homestuck, Undertale
Genre: Adventure, Angst (probably), Aradia and Dave have heart to hearts with flowey, Aradia doesn’t like talking about her feelings, Aradia gets along with Toriel really well, Aradia is bffs with Sans, Atacc, Dave and Aradia have angsty conversations, Dave and Aradia protect Frisk, Dave doesn’t understand quadrants, Dave hates himself, Dave is cool with everyone, F/F, F/M, Frisk is pure and listens to Dave and helps him out, Lots of heart to hearts actually, Mainly dave Aradia Sans and Frisk centric tbh, Maybe OOC, Maybe they can save Chara? Who knows, Platonic Relationships, Protecc, Sad, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironii/pseuds/ironii
Summary: Aradia and Dave are told to go check our Mt. Ebott by Rose. Of course, Aradia is excited, and Dave, having nothing else to do other than mess around with Karkat and Jade, decides to tag along. When Aradia and Dave enter the cave, they find a bunch of old paintings and carvings in the wall, and as they investigate further, find much more than they expected.





	Time Traveler’s Troubles

The day is sunny and bright, white soft clouds roll on by harmlessly as warm sweet air blows by gently. The trees dance and sing as the wind lovingly caresses them, the flowers and grass dancing along.

It’s such a shame that Aradia isn’t enjoying it. Or is it? Aradia had discovered something far far more intriguing than an ordinary day- of course at the suggestion of Rose who had implored Aradia and Dave specifically, to go. With a torch in hand, Aradia barely skims her fingertips along the rugged walls of a cave. She could feel the dust and minerals of the wall beneath her fingers. Her translucent wings shimmer in the firelight as she flew up, her eyes searching the walls for cave paintings. There were humans, carapacians, consorts, trolls and...? An unknown creature. Not human, nor consort, nor carapacian or troll. Something entirely new.

Excitement welled up in the troll as she held her torch up high into the air studying the ceiling and her new discovery.

“Fascinating!” She exclaimed into the darkness as she read the story on the ceiling.

“What did you find?” Inquires a voice from the shadows.

“Come up here and look for yourself Dave!” Aradia replies back cheerily, not bothering to look down, The boy now dubbed as “Dave” rises up from the stone floor, his face illuminated by the torch light, only for his sunglasses to obscure his face. He takes a moment to take in the information, recognizing the same things as Aradia.

“Woah. That’s weird. Like, holy shit, here we have all of the humans, consorts, trolls and carapacians but who the fuck are those guys?” Dave starts. “Holy shit, yo, are these ancient cave paintings someone’s furry oc’s? Fuck, I hope they are. Jade would love this shit.” Dave states with a straight tone, gaining a laugh from Aradia.

“Dave, this is history! This... this is a lost race!” Aradia excalims. “I believe they’re monsters.” Aradia says as she reads a mix of alternian, human, carapacian and consort runes etched on to the wall... or rather... burned? Both actually... how strange.

“Yikes Megido, reel it in there. We can’t just go and call people we don’t know monsters, especially just because they look different. That’s like me going up to Davesprite and going, “Hey, you’re not the real me because you have sick ass bird traits that make you look like a majestic angel. I’m the real me.” And getting into a hella long noreprinephrine-inducing fight that’ll definitely end in some weird paradoxical-incest shit involving us having sad hate-sex or some shit. That’s the kind of shit you can’t be doing Aradia. Do you wanna have sad hate-sex with yourself Aradia? Do you?” Dave retorts jokingly in a deadpan manner as he raises an eyebrow. This earns a snicker and a pair of yellow tinted eyes to roll in playful annoyance.

“No **David**. That’s not what I meant silly. I mean, that’s just the name they go by. Pretty interesting huh?” She chuckled, disrgarding his commentary about the imagined hate-sex. “Apparently they used to coexist with everyone here too. They used to be everywhere!” Aradia says ecstatically. This causes Dave to raise his eyebrow, as he did not share the same excitement.

“You never answered my question Aradia.” He retorts, which causes Aradia to stick out her tongue at him playfully, but the playful atmosphere diminishes once Dave speaks again. “Seriously though Aradia, no one has ever seen or talked about a monster here. Ever. Like, at all...” The caped boy says, frowning. “So that means that they either went extinct, or something worse happenned.” Dave says, a faint subtle tone of uneasiness in his voice. “And honestly, I’m not on board with finding out. Not even if it was the best nautical captain in this universe on board and carrying us, because he’s sailing to haunted and uncharted waters, and that shit has all kinds of demonic apertures that are gonna leave a shit ton of ghosts here to haunt us until we figure out what their deal is and stroke their egos and banishing them by giving them what what we can never give ourselves.” He liked to believe that the majority of the citizens and the history of the citizens of the kingdoms were rather good and kind. Obviously disputes would occur, but killing off a whole entire race? Or worse? It only made him feel what he could comfortably describe as uneasy despite him understanding that it wasn’t uneasiness he was feeling. 

“Well... the thing is Dave we don’t really know everything about Earth’s history other than what Rose told us to look at, the fact that we all helped create it, and that we inherited the leadership.” Aradia replies as she looks back at him through his dark shades. 

“I know, but shit, we could have stopped this from even happening Aradia. We **should** have stopped this from happening. I mean fuck, we’re gods, high and mighty and shit in our dope as fuck ivory towers, sitting high above the clouds like we’re angels everyone should be praying to. But we couldn’t stop that war?” Dave spoke, the slightest catch in his throat signaling his guilt. 

“Dave, I know what you mean. I do. But you and I both know that’s just life. We can’t change it. Even gods make mistakes. I mean, look at Lord English! He’s stuck in a black hole and he was pretty much set and ready to destroy entire universes!” Aradia replies with as much warmth and comfort as possible. “And look, even before we returned, they learned. They have a better sense of judgement than we could ever have tried teaching them because it’s something they learned by themselves. We could have only advised them, and I doubt they would have disagreed without fighting anyhow. We wouldn’t have been able to do anything without inflicting force. I know you don’t like it, but again. It’s just the natural way of life. It’s just unfortunate that it’s like this.” Aradia says, laying a hand on Dave’s shoulder. She gives it a good squeeze and a sympathetic smile. Small actions, but they spoke a million words of comfort to Dave. It was unfortunate his self loathing was just as powerful as Aradia’s comfort. He drops the subject with a quiet sigh, but he still can’t seem to bring himself to feel any better. But Aradia moves on like the hands of the clock. Always moving forwards. 

Promptly afterwards, she follows the main history, flying down to see the rest of the story. “In all honesty, judging from this... Monsters had magic. Or at least some sort of power.” Aradia began to explain as she walked further, quickly interpreting the drawings and the mixed language of the four kingdoms. Dave’s eyebrows raise up in surprise and intrigue, but he doesn’t bother commenting on it. Not much to comment about. “And...” Aradia’s normally cheerful expression faltered, the corners of her mouth dropping slightly before the went up in her normal dimpled grin. “Apparently... there was a war. At first, it was between every kingdom. But eventually, the troll, carapacian, consort, and human kingdoms joined forces and then they banished the monsters elsewhere... trapping them with a barrier of psionics and magical relics made by the monsters. The people who used the relics ended up dying, and the gold bloods that used their psionics ended up disappearing shortly afterwards...” Aradia spoke, her brows knitting close as she read, but it soon eases as she replaces her previous anxiety with glee. “Intriguing!” She’s to quick to clarify that she does in fact have empathy. “I mean, it’s terrible what they did...” Aradia added quickly, the honesty in her voice evident. “But that doesn’t make this any less interesting... we should try and find where they were banished. Maybe there’ll be more history up ahead!” Aradia says with wonder as she sprints forwards, only to be hit with a sudden wave of drowsiness. “Hey Dave, I... I don’t feel so.. “ Aradia stumbles, dropping the torch before falling forwards. Dave followed in suit, only to be hit with the same wave, stumbling and looking behind him. 

“Shit...” He muttered. “Aradia we should...” Dave started but couldn’t finish his sentemce. It didn’t take long for them to succumb to the warm embrace of rest, and was soon swallowed by the darkness. 


End file.
